Sand Siblings
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Garra was all alone in Suna. He was cursed to carry the One tailed beast, which gave him control over sand. With the return of a Suna ninja Garra doesn't feel so alone anymore. He isn't the only one who can control sand any more.


**Sand Siblings **

Garra was all alone in Suna. He was cursed to carry the One tailed beast, which gave him control over sand. With the return of a Suna ninja Garra doesn't feel so alone anymore. He isn't the only one who can control sand any more.

**Wind Country, Suna Desert**

"*_Sigh_* I can't believe it's been so long."

Someone mumbled from beneath the shade of a palm tree. It was a small oasis in the middle of a vast desert with palm trees and patches of soft green grass, scattered about.

The person was wearing a tan cloak that had been worn from years of wear and tear. Under that, where black ninja pants with a black holster on the upper left thy and white bandages. The person's feet were a slightly tanned color, the ankle wrapped in the same white bandages.

Black ninja sandals lay discarded next to a hand that was attached to the person, a woman in her early 20, with unbounded long dark hair that fell in slight waves to her slim waist. Her long dark lashes rested on her lightly tanned cheeks, her pink lips curved down ward.

Her dark lashes parted to revile a pair of Smokey gray eyes that reflected the oasis.

'_10 years, and I missed this place so badly.'_

She thought as she wiggled her toes as she sat in the cool sand. Her eyes turned in the direction of a strange formation in the desert.

"Sunagakure... Suna... my home..."

She mumbled as she closed her eyes, but a split second later her eyes went wide open, a look of terror on her face, as her color slowly drain from her body.

"No. No."

She spoke to her self, shaking her head as she brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, curling into a ball. Her whole boy shook as she slowly rocked her body back and forth.

"He's dead, remember. You can go back. He can't kill you."

She spoke to her self as her shaking subsided and the color returned to her skin. She still remained in a ball, slowly uncurling her self. Grabbing the sandals that were next to her, she slipped them on her feet and stood up.

Reaching behind the tree she grabbed a simple light brown messenger bag and threw it over her shoulder and stood up.

"_*Sigh*_I hope I don't have a welcoming committee."

**Sunagakure, Southern Entrance**

The woman walked into the steep cavern that leads into Sunagakure, stopping only to show the Suna ninja that were guarding the gate her forged passport.

The guard glanced up at her then down at the passport, she remained calm so as not to draw suspicion. However, another guard had seen her from the corner of his eye and turned to get a better look at her, making his eyes widen with surprise.

"Ok. Everything checks out fine. Enjoy your stay in Sunagakure."

The guard with the woman's passport said uniformly, handing it back to her.

She was about to take it until someone else grabbed it from the guard, whom let go of it with out a fuss. They turned to look at the man who had grabbed it. The woman glared at the one who took her passport but stiffened as she recognized who it was.

"Kaze no Suna? Creative name Kuro Hana."

The man scoffed as he read the name and other information on the passport.

His head and neck was wrapped in white cloth, the left side of his face hidden by a veil, and a Suna hourglass headband on his forehead, dressed in Suna jonin attire.

He looked at the woman, who was named Kuro, and handed her the fake passport. She took it from him in her hand that was covered in a black fingerless glove with a scratched metal plate on the back of her hand. The same hourglass was imprinted on it as the guard's headband.

Kuro tucked the fake passport on the inside of her clothes as she glared at the guard.

"So I guess I have to go with you to the council to get my sentencing?"

She asked him, broadly, tensing her body ready for a fight, but to her surprise, he shook his head.

"No. Technically you were never a missing nin, so there's no reason to punish you for leaving the village."

The man said, smirking as he saw her confused and surprised face.

"What? But I-! Never mind."

She groaned out as she shook her head, running a hand threw her frustratingly. The man smirk widen at her confusion.

"You were on the inactive list, but now that your back you have no choice but to continue active duty. Report to the 4th Kazekage tomorrow morning for your mission."

The man told her as she walked past him, giving him a nod.

"Ok. Thanks for the info Baki. See yah later."

She managed to say before disappearing in a whirl of black sand.

"Ah. What a mess. What a mess. What a mess."

Kuro shouted as she looked around the house that had not been inhabited in years.

A fine layer of dust and cobwebs covered the floor, stares, ceiling fan, stove, refrigerator, and the sheets that covered the furniture.

She walked around, assigning the amount of work she would have to do to clean the whole house.

'_I'm just glad I didn't leave anything in the refrigerator. That would have been very, very, bad.'_

She thought as she walked up satires, kicking up dust from the carpet that had turned gray with the layers of dust it had collected, making her cough and sneeze madly.

Inspecting the linen closet first, the extra sheets and towels were covered in a layer of dust; some had even been nibbled at my moths. Kuro shook at the thought of the insects eating at the sheets. She looked at the bottom of the closet at a small arsenal of cleaning supplies.

"*_Sigh* _This isn't going to be enough to clean the bathroom."

She said as she went on and continued to inspect the house; the next room for inspection had used to be her's.

'_Huh. I'm glad that self cleaning justu still works.'_

She smiled as she saw that the drawings of puppets plastered all over her walls were all undamaged. The single sized bed in a corner of the room was made tight enough to bounce several coins off of, the sheets still a pristine white and the pillows fluffy.

All the clothes left in the closet, across from the bed were either hung or folded away in the drawers at the bottom; all clean of course.

The wooden study desk was dust free and organized papers in a neat and orderly stack. Pens, pencils, colored pencils, markers, and white out pens nestled in their packs like brand new.

"Well, that's one room I don't have to worry about cleaning."

She mumbled and walked down to check the guest room and finally... her late mother's room.

Slowly opening the door, Kuro's heart rate started to increase as she saw the state of the room.

"KAMI HAVE MERCY! IT'S EVEN WORST THEN BEFORE!"

She yelled, her heart leaping out of her mouth, slamming the door wide open, making the wall it had collided with gain a rectangle shaped crack.

The room was not only covered in layers of dust, cob webs covered the queen sized bed with the once white stained with dried blood and dust. One of the night stands on either side of the bed had a lamp lay shattered on the dust covered carpet by the bed.

Piles of dirty clothes sequin every where, covered in dust, cobwebs and spiders, one couldn't even see the floor. The closet's door lay on the ground, pulled off its hinges, and inside was and even bigger mess of what seemed to be broken or unbroken ninja weapons.

Kuro's eyes went wide as her eyes darted around the room franticly, her body starting to shake.

"Ma-ma-must… clean...room... !"

She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air crazily, kicking up dust as she moved about the room and threw the house. Opening up some windows to let the dust filter out of the house as she went on cleaning out all the mess that had accumulated over the years of neglect.

**Later, On the Streets of Suna**

Kuro was walking down the streets contently, humming a happy tune as she carried paper bags from a Suna-Mart filled with cleaning supplies, and a take-out bag from Panda Express.

The sun that had beat down on the village was finally setting, as she made her way home to her newly cleaned home. Stopping only to see a group of children playing with a ball in one of suna's sand parks.

She smiled as she watched the children kick around the ball, remembering the happy times of her own childhood when she played with other children and her big brother.

"Over here! Pass it!"

One boy yelled.

He seemed to be around 12, playing with other boys his age. The boy currently with the ball had kicked it over to his friend, but the ball sailed over his friends head and landed atop a wall 10 times their height.

"Aww man!"

"Now how are we going to get it down?"

She heard some of the boys complain. She was about to get the ball for them but the unnatural shifting of the sand stopped her.

'_The Shukaku! But how!'_

She thought panicky, looking around frantically for the one tailed demon or its host. She stopped looking around as she saw that the ball that was stuck on the wall being carried by the floating sand.

Surprised, she watched as the ball slowly came down and in the hands of a child, no older then 5 years old.

He had short red, messy, hair and pail skin, which was impossible for a resident of Suna to achieve. He also had beautiful, sea foam green eyes that were ringed with dark circles, which Kuro found very odd on such a young child.

She had thought that he was a child of a merchant from a different land but his clothes were that of a native of Suna.

Intrigued, Kuro watched the child interactions with the other children, as a part of her felt that she should just watch for a while.

The small by held out the ball to the older kids, his eyes hopeful and sad.

'_Something's wrong with this kid.' _

Kuro thought as she saw the looks of terror on the older boy's faces.

"It's Gaara!"

"Run!"

She heard the boys yell before they turned and ran away from the seemingly innocent child. The small child looked sad and scared as the other children in the park that had heard his name started to scramble away from him.

Kuro moved aside as a wave of children stampeded out of the park. She looked confusingly at the red haired boy who reached out a hand to the other children sadly.

Worry soon took over her as she saw the sand trip one of the boys and incase his leg up to the knee.

"AH! Help me!"

The boy cried as he struggled to set his leg free.

'_That's enough of that.'_

Kuro thought and set her bags down, walking over to the red haired boy after sweeping her left arm over in the older boy's direction. A small wave of wind brushed an inch above the ground, and once it reached the boy the sand encasing his leg fell apart, letting go of his leg.

As soon as he got to his feet the boy ran out of the park, never looking back in fear that he'd face a demon.

The red hair boy shed tears as he watched Kuro approach him slowly, fear and confusion clearly in his eyes, the sand around him came up a few inches around him in a circle.

Kuro stopped as few inches away, out side the circle in the sand, and kneeled down to the little boy's level, giving him a soft smile.

"Hello there. My name is Kuro, What's yours?"

She asked him gently, surprising him as he flinched back at the unexpected friendliness. He looked at her unsurely, and then looked at his feet before looking back up at her.

"Gaara."

He said quietly, if Kuro hadn't been a ninja then she probably wouldn't have heard him say his name. Not that she didn't already know his name from the children's cries of terror.

"Nice to meet your Gaara. Where are your parents?"

She asked him gently. She knew to be gentle around/with children, because children reacted to positive things, and she wanted some answers from him.

Gaara looked away and pointed in the direction of, what Kuro knew, was the Kazekage building.

"My daddy is in his office."

Gaara said shyly, looking down at his feet again.

"He's the Kazekage."

Kuro frowned as she understood; he was a son of the 4th Kazekage. He looked a lot like him from what she could remember from photos of him.

"What about your siblings?"

She asked him, knowing that his mother was no longer among the living from the rumors she had over heard around the village.

Gaara looked at her confusingly, as if he did not understand what she was asking, making her frown slightly.

'_Does he even know he has siblings?'_

She thought before asking her next question.

"How are you able to control sand?"

Gaara flinched back at the question, surprise and fear in his eyes as he took several steps away from her. The sand coming up to wrap around her body, but she never took her eyes off of him, nor showed any malice.

Kuro couldn't help but giggle and squirm inside the sand, her lips twitching upward.

"Stop that. It tickles."

She told him, and he looked at her with surprise as the sand was now up to her neck and she was softly giggling.

"I'm not going to hurt you and the sand won't crush me."

She told him as the sand slowly started to trickle back down as she shifted her weight, only a few grains of sand still on her clothes.

Gaara stepped closer to her, amazed that the sand was just tickling her instead of crushing her like always it did to so many others. He looked at her confused as she held out her right had to him, palm up and a small pile of sand gathered in the center.

She smiled at him as she slowly curled her fingers around the sand.

"You want to see what's inside?"

She asked him, as she moved her right hand further out to Gaara.

He looked at her reluctantly, then at her hand that had created a fist. Wearily, he stepped closer to Kuro, the sand around him spiking up, ready to protect him.

Gaara stopped half afoot away from her as she encouraged him to look at her fist. He slowly looked from her face to her hand that slowly opened, reveling that she had in her hand, was not just sand.

"Is that... a butterfly?"

He asked as he looked at the creation with amazement.

In her palm, rested a tiny little sculpture made completely out of sand. It was the same color as sand but it looked like a butterfly, it even flapped its wings.

"I can also control sand."

Kuro smiled as she saw the boy's aw expression as he looked at her creation. It warmed her heart to share something in common with someone so young but also made her sad to know that the child was also a jinchuriki, host of the one tailed demon,The Shukaku.


End file.
